


Welcome back

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: True Detective
Genre: Angels and Demons, Fluff, Good Omens AU, Horses, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, absurd cowboy angel, good omens - Freeform, horse whisper au, quiet reluctant demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been gone a long time, he decided to finally come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome back

He figured it was time to call the horses in, they had spent the better half of the remaining time in daylight running across the pasture from one end to the other, Marty tipped his head upward as he took in the vision of the sun settling over the mountain, taking in its final goodbyes before it would disappear and the moon would greet the earth then, it was a fair trade among allies that been the same since the dawn of time.

Marty's jaw clenched releasing the straw that hung from lips, as he slid off the top of the picnic table and back onto his feet.

 

Watching the piece of straw fall onto the ground, he took his time reaching down and on instinct grabbed a handful of dirt some speckles escaped through his fingers as he brought up to his nose. His eyes fluttered shut as he took a deep inhale, his chest tightened to full capacity as the memories from yesteryear came flooding back. Marty remembered the creation of the earth, the first time he saw life form onto the plane of the planet, Adam and Eve, the snake.....

 

 

_The snake, the demon, his lover......_

 

Among many other titles not that it was important, slowly all collected images from the past and dawn of creation dissipated from his mind as Marty came back to reality. He clapped his hands together rubbing the dirt away from his fingers as approached the wooden railing fence, his hands settled on the wood it creaked softly beneath his grasp. In the distance he could see his most prized breed of horse, the Friesian who's fur was black as coal and her strut was something to behold, he had other breeds for sure but she was his special baby.

The last few years he had taken her out for private rides that would surpass the usual terrain of the pasture the other horses were accustomed to, but Marty would take her far beyond that,  onto gravel roads and near the forest. Sometimes he'd lose track of time before they would have to head back, the warmth of the sun starting to raise beating on the back of his neck, that's how late they would stay sometimes.

''Come here baby come on now.'' Marty whistled watching as the horse came trotting to the fence, Elanor never hesitated when Marty would call her name. Watching as she ventured closer, he couldn't help but smile a little exposing the tiny gap between his front teeth. How an angel had not only become so used to what earth had to offer as opposed to  heaven's unlimited properties that could far exceed past space and time, but he chose to be here. He fallen in love what earth but he questioned maybe he loved earth so much because someone else had loved it too....

''Come on Eli, com'ere...'' Marty said whistling a bit softer this time to coax the horse closer, offering his hand out he could almost touch her long face but last second she had turned and made a left, blindsiding Marty as he got instead a ruffle of her fur as she wandered past. 

''The hell?'' he muttered barely audible for the creature to hear, ''Seems to me she was missing someone.'' came a low voice a whisper that would carry through the wind and through tees. A voice Marty hadn't heard in some time, he cocked his head out more to get a glimpse of where Eli and the voice came from.

A little further down Rust was perched on the fence as he had an apple in hand as Eli munched away bit by bit, his long legs stretched out from each end made him look like a praying mantis of sorts, Marty shook his head slightly, that demon still always dressed in black, smoked silently with a cigarette between his lips.

 

''I thought you quit..'' Marty said strolling down stopping just an inch shy of Rust, neither man looked at each other just yet, Rust waited until Eli had eaten the rest of the apple and walked away, letting his shoulders slump he turned his head to look at Marty, his gaze drawn low as the smoke continued to brew between his lips.

''I tried, hard though Marty had one thing missing that was keeping me away from those fucking things. Marty reached up and placed a hand on Rust's back moving closer until their bodies were pressed together, Rust kept his stance bending his legs a bit more. 

''Oh yeah what's that?'' he asked with a small smile. 

''You. You always kept me in line.'' Rust admitted taking a drag and letting the last remains of the cig to sizzle out and die. Inching closer the demon craned his head down until he was forehead to forehead with his long lost angel companion, their eyes slipped closed one by one, as they took each other. 

''I guess I outta get you back into line then baby.'' Marty said with a little chuckle, he nuzzled his forehead a bit more into Rust's getting a pleased groan out of the other male. 

''Sounds good to me Marty.'' Rust said. 

''You staying this time? for real?'' Marty asked after a long fill of silence. 

Rust could feel the sense of urgency in Marty ask, the need the longing he had after the demon had left along ago. Rust traveled the globe for eons but always found his way back to Marty. He reckoned it was time to settle down for good. 

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody just wanted to whip up this little Good Omens au ficlet, I was going through my old tags and was tempted to give this a shot with our boys, granted I haven't read the book in a long time so I'm just writing as go. I hope to write more fics soon. :) Also took a wee bit of inspiration on a horse whisperer au too lol. enjoy.


End file.
